día pasado, día futuro
by marina levsky
Summary: hermione desea más que nada ser otra persona, ¿pero que pasará cuando su deseo se cumpla? deberá vivir como una persona que en el futuro está muerta y que tiene mucha relación con la vida de un amigo suyo...¿puedes adivinar quién es?


1

Intercambio.

Si le hubiesen preguntado que cosa cambiaria de su vida en aquel momento respondería: todo.

Absolutamente todo era un desastre en ese momento sus amigos: harry y ron no dejaban de discutir y ella no sabía porque. Sus padres estaban muy disgustados porque querían que ella estudiase como cualquier niña "normal", el estudio la agobiaba y por primera vez pensaba que trataba de abarcar más de lo que ella podía aguantar.

Hubiese sido fácil deshacerse de algunas materias e incluso podría haber ignorado a sus padres (estando tan lejos de ellos eso no le hubiera costado), pero lo de sus amigos... alejarse de ellos era una opción pero el dejar a harry depuse de que les había revelado a ella y a ron lo de la profecía.

-¡Ron era un idiota!¿Porque peleaba con harry sabiendo que este tendría que ser asesino o víctima-se preguntó.

Lo que mas le intrigaba era la causa de la pelea: No podía imaginarse que clase de situación o cosa fuese tan grave para que ron pasase por alto lo de aquella profecía. Se levantó de la cómoda butaca en que se hallaba y decidió dar un paseo.

Cuando llego a los terrenos de hogwarts rodeo el lago y se acomodó debajo del haya, el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba por echarse a llover en cualquier momento.

Se restregó los ojos para poder ver mejor: ¡leyendo tanto y con tan poca luz! De aquí a un tiempo necesitaría gafas.

Si solo pudiese ser otra persona: era lo que mas deseaba en aquel momento, cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando más que nada ser otra persona, estar en otro lugar y escapar de todo.

Si ella hubiese sabido lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento y lo que iba a suceder a continuación tal vez lo hubiera pensado mejor, cuando deseas algo realmente y se te cumple a veces, solo a veces puede salir mas mal de lo que piensas. Pero hermione no tenía como saber que en aquel lugar hace bastante tiempo atrás una misma persona de su edad había deseado lo mismo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres-hablo una voz-pues bien eso tendrás.

¿-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas- pregunto al tiempo que abría los ojos pero fue como si no lo hubiese hecho, todo estaba oscuro sentía como si viajara pero aun podía sentir el árbol en su espalda. La repentina ráfaga de viento cesó fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar donde estaba.

-esto no es nada nuevo- murmuro echándole una mirada al castillo. Por un momento pensó que estaba siendo transportada a otra dimensión u espacio pero todo estaba como antes.

Se levanto para regresar al castillo, ya estaba enfrente de la entrada a la sala común.

-biscocho relleno-le dijo a la dama gorda.

Pero el retrato no se movió.

-que extraño, seguramente cambiaron la contraseña-. Tendría que esperar a que alguien viniera pero no había nadie allí que perteneciera a la casa de gryffindor.

Harry se acercaba y estaba hablando con tres chicos que ella no conocía, parecían muy felices.

-Harry por fin te encuentro, alguien cambio la contraseña y... -la chica paró al ver la reacción de asombro de harry.

-¿cómo me llamaste-le preguntó harry muy asombrado.

-creo que evans se esta volviendo un poco loca-observo un chico muy guapo.

-¿evans? No entiendo-dijo hermione.

-¡oye! ¿Que haces hablando con potter- le dijo otra chica, hermione se volteó para verla.

-vamos lily-le dijo agarrándola por el brazo.

-¿lily?¿Pero de que hablas-dijo zafándose de aquella chica.

-muy bien potter ¿qué le hiciste-le preguntó la chica enfurecida.

-¡cálmate! Nosotros no le hicimos nada... james no nos lo hubiese permitido-advirtió el chico guapo.

-¿james-preguntó hermione, esto se estaba volviendo complicado porque aquella chica le decía lily y quienes eran esos que llamaban a harry james...

-¡no te creo black-le contestó.

De pronto todo encajo, ella no estaba en el hogwarts de ahora. Enfrente de ella tenía a los merodeadores.

-no, no, no, esto esta mal muy mal-decía retrocediendo hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿lily te sientes bien-le decía aquella chica con preocupación pudo también notar la cara de james muy preocupado.

-OH mi Dios-.

Fue lo último que a decir antes de caer desmayada en el suelo.

-

Ojalá les haya gustado déjenme reviews plis y pueden leer mi otro fic "la venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena... al diablo con eso".


End file.
